prank calls from a bunch of idiots
by Hmieleski-sama
Summary: give them a phone book and you have a very high phone bill. throw in a cell phone and...
1. Chapter 1

**RIGIDDY RIGIDDY WHITE, COME AND STAY THE NIGHT TEEHEEHEEHEE**

**WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH UHHHHH... I'VE GOT NOTHING. ENJOY R&R**

** CHAPTER 1**

**"**Axel I'm bored."

"Shut up demyx I'm trying to get a clear shot at larxene but this stupid keyhole is to small. Roxas make this keyhole bigger so I can get a clear shot with my camera phone at larxenes..."

"Okay Axel we don't need a constant report about your perverted dreams about larxene."

"Wait! Axel doesn't your cell phone have an unlisted number?"

"Yes it... wait no way your going to try that."

"But Axel it will be fun and I'm BORED!"

"Fine be that way but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hey Roxas want to make some prank calls?"

"Sure. Hey maybe we can call marluxia."

"Okay I'm in." shouts axel running back into the room.


	2. chapter 2 Linwood

_**THE FIRE OF LIFE IS BURNING EVER STRONGER. **_**WOW IS IT JUST ME OR DID I JUST SAY SOMETHING SMART. OH WELL. WHEN REFERING TO LIN WOOD I SAY HI! ENJOY. R&R.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"I wonder what Axel is doing right now." Marluxia mumbled to himself.

"He suspects nothing _muwahahaha_." Axel said annoyingly

"Axel, if you don't shut up, I'm going to have to take you to play golf. And this time I won't miss." Roxas barked.

"Roxas, you go first. Our first target, Linwood OakesIII." Demyx said in desperation of trying to split up the fight.

"Who the heck is that?"

"No clue. Now CALL!"

"Hello is this Linwood Oakes? Yes this is Bob from the loser society calling about your membership. We are happy to say you have been apointed part of our grand council."

"Who the heck is that?" Linwood asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3 RIKUKFC

**Demyx is a loser and he has no friends! Anyone who agrees with me better R&R! OW OW HOT! fire is fun to play with but not after you drink five gallons of liquid nitrogen. The K.F.C Idea was sent to me in a review  
**

CHAPTER 3: RIKU/K.F.C**  
**

"Your turn Demyx. Who are you going to call?"

"Riku!"

"Demyx, I know your stupid. I know your psychotic. But this is suicidal!"

"Can I have your system of a down cds?"

"Shut up! I'm talking here! Hey! Riku! How ya doin'? Haven't seen you sence high school."

"Demyx, If you don't get off the phone in ten seconds, I will make sure Roxas plays golf with you. Good Bye!"

"Axels turn." Demyx says anxiously.

"Who are you calling Axel?"

"K.F.C.!"

"Hi is this kentucky fried chicken? Yes I was wondering how big your breasts are."

"They come in medium and extra large."

"Isn't that a health violation?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know but it really makes me want to by some chicks, I mean chicken."

"Axel, if you were any more dense you would sink through the earths crust."


	4. Chapter 4 dustindylan

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HUMOR, INSANITY AND PEOPLE I KNOW GETTING PRANK CALLED AND NOT LIKE THAT. HAHAHA!**

CHAPTER 4 DUSTIN/DYLAN

"Roxas it's your turn again."

"Cool. Ooooooh. This looks interesting. Dustin Ayer. I can make something good out of this. Hi is this Dustin?"

"Yes what do you want? If your trying to sell me something you've got another thing coming!"

"Man, I was just going to ask why your head is so full of hot _AYER!" beep _hung up.

"HaHa. That was fun! Your turn Demyx."

"Here's one. Dylan Toothaker. Hi Dylan this is Dr. Phil, your dentist. I would like to thank you for giving me so much business. People are flooding in because you give them toothaches."

"And your point is?"

"Well...this is quite an awkward moment. Good bye!"

"So how did it go?"

"I have no clue but it's a good thing this number is unlisted or we would get a lot of "fan" calls."

"Wow this lint is fun! YAY!!!" Siax yells out of nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5 REVIEWS R' US

**I FINALLY GET ON AND NOW I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! NOT COOL!!! WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER FIVE.**

CHAPTER FIVE REVIEWERS R' US

"Ha! I have successfully hacked into the person who created this fanfics writers reviews list and got the numbers of all the reviewer cell phones. First up, the person with the username The faded gaurdian. Evidently she wanted to be pranked so... Xemnas, you take this one." Axel said in triumph.

"Who, me? Fine. Hello? Is this pizza hut?"

"I don't know. Is this Xemnas?"

"Oh hey mario. I'll have a large extra cheese with anchvies."

"You like anchovies?" Roxas askes Xemnas in disbelief.

"Hey Xemnas. Have you ever gone golfing with Roxas? Because you might just learn something about his back swing." The person on the phone says impatiently.

"I don't know what is with it and people making fun of my golfing!!! I'm not that bad!"

(all in unison)"Yes you do."

anouncer guy: WILL THEY EVER FIND OUT HOW BAD ROXAS SUCKS AT GOLF? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!!!


	6. Chapter 6 PO LICE

**WOW LIFE PASSES YOU BY WHEN YOUR AT SCHOOL. WELL DEMYX IS STILL AN IDIOT AND I STARTED HARD MODE ON KINGDOM HEARTS 2. AXEL IS ABOUT TO GET BUSTED AND ROXAS IS... WELL... ROXAS. ENJOY R&R. **

CHAPTER 6 PO LICE

For those losers out there that came in late we are prank calling everyone and everyn one that has a listed phone number.

"Oh oh oh oh oh OH! I've got one this time. It will be the best one yet!" Demyx shouts like a young school girl. "Hello is this Po lice? Hi this is officer Smith. I need to know what color boxers your wearing for evidence."

"Oh. Hi demyx. Are you on a new allergie medication? Because even you arn't stupid enough to prank call the police." click

"Uhhhhhhh... lock the doors!!"

"Why?"

"Let's just say a friend of mine is about to pay us a buisness visit."

"YOU DIDN'T!!!"

"I did. oops."

"Demyx, let me show you how to get two hole-in-ones at the same time!!"

Roxas chases Demyx around the room to the point where they start wearing a hole in the floor.

"I love a happy ending." Axel says as demyx get taken away by the cops.


End file.
